The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to a stability system for footwear.
Articles with comfort and stability systems have been proposed. Hall et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2004/0244221) teaches a hybrid footwear liner. Hall teaches an article including a sock liner that may be inserted into a snowboard boot.
Geer et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2006/0213081) teaches a footwear structure and method of forming the same. Greer teaches a shoe construction that includes a heel counter in one embodiment. Geer also teaches that the counter may also be incorporated on the exterior surface of an upper or portion thereof, e.g. as an external counter, a removable liner or bootie, or between a lining and an outer upper portion. The counter may also extend to the ball of the foot and may be angled to facilitate shock absorption during heel strike.
Vattes et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,438) teaches a removable or reversible lining for footwear. Vattes teaches a shoe with a footbed and a liner.
Hudson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,943) teaches an article of footwear having medial and lateral sides with differing characteristics. Hudson teaches an outsole that extends laterally from the midsole by about 1-2 mm. This extension forms outward extensions with overhangs that act as outriggers to prevent roll over and enhance the wearer's ability to balance on the lateral edge. Hudson also teaches flex grooves that are perpendicular to the lateral edge.
Edington et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2007/0227038) teaches interior and upper members for articles of footwear and other foot-receiving devices. Edington teaches a sole that includes a perimeter element. The perimeter element helps hold the midsole member, upper member, heel counter, and other structures in place. Edington teaches that the perimeter further includes a raised lateral edge portion to help support, abut, prevent movement of, and/or contain the lateral side of the user's foot. Edington teaches an area that can include a support member (such as a plastic or metal plate). Edington also teaches a plurality of recesses extending in a direction from the lateral to medial side.